


小孩子才做選擇，我都要！

by chsjdic



Category: nothing - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chsjdic/pseuds/chsjdic
Comments: 2





	小孩子才做選擇，我都要！

小孩子才給你做選擇（？


End file.
